Liberdade
by Ana De Luca
Summary: Quando a vida lhe força a sorrir, só podemos esperar que o amanhã seja melhor. Ela achou um jeito para que isso aconteça...[OneShot][HaoxAnna]


**Dados Importantes:**

**Nome da Fanfic: **_"Liberdade"_

**Anime: **_Shaman King_

**Tipo: **_OneShot_

**Autor:**_ Ana Maria De Luca _

**Gênero: **_Romance e / Angust_

**Casal: **_Anna e Hao_

**Notas: **

_-Shaman King não me pertence, e sim a Hiroyuki Takei_

_**-**_ Anna e Hao Fala

_- Anna e Hao _Flash Back

- _Se, por acaso, você não se sente satisfeito com um dos dados acima, peço gentilmente que não leia. Para seu conforto, e conseqüentemente o meu._

_Obrigado pela atenção._

_Ana Maria._

Boa Leitura

"Liberdade"

Estava linda.Toda de branco, poderia ser comparada a um anjo... À não ser pelas lágrimas.

As lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, o desespero era eminente. Nada a poderia calar... Não hoje... Não agora.

- O que é isso Anna Kyoyama? Nunca foi de chorar, por quê as coisas mudaram?- Sorria sarcasticamente para si mesma. Sempre fora assim, a Rainha de Gelo, sempre a intocável _itako¹ _ .

- Do que adianta ser assim? Daqui uma hora serei Anna Asakura, esposa de Yoh Asakura. Estarei livre. Livre? Liberdade? Até parece...-Soltou mais uma risada aguda e melancólica.- Agora não é hora de ter liberdade, não faz mais diferença na minha vida. Nunca fui livre... Nunca pude tomar decisões por conta própria. Parece até uma piada, mas sempre foi assim...

_Flash Back_

"_- Yoh Asakura._

_-E se eu não o amar? – Perguntou com pesar no coração. Aquela situação não a agradava nem um pouco. Um casamento arranjado, planejado, simplesmente forçado._

_- Dane-se. Ele é a pessoa mais indicada para ser o Rei Shaman...E você sabe que será sua esposa.Querendo, ou não._

_Não existia o que argumentar. Estava decidido. Por mais que meu coração pulsasse desesperado pedindo para que eu intercedesse, sabia que seria em vão. Só pude abaixar a cabeça e aceitar. "_

_Fim do Flash Back_

-Nem isso pude escolher. Parece o cúmulo não? – Suspirou angustiada. Odiava enganar-se, odiava ser falsa consigo mesma. – Pensei que com o tempo me apaixonaria por ele. Mera ilusão. Eu admiti que nunca o amei.– Sorriu fraco, pois odiava pensar nele.- Quando eu o conheci ele era tão diferente de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecido. Eu não poderia mais continuar com aquela farsa. Não agüentaria sorrir por nem mais um segundo...

_Flash Back_

_Logo sentiu a presença dele no cômodo da casa. Aquela presença era incomparável._

_-Vá logo embora Hao, não temos nada para conversar._

_-Que bom que me reconheceu minha presença, Anninha. – A abraçou por trás._

_-Você sabe que isto não está certo. Eu não agüento mais olhar para o Yoh e ver aquele sorriso bobo para mim, ouvir ele contar os dias para nosso casamento. Saber que me casarei com ele apenas pensando em você? Isso não faz meu feitio ,Hao._

_-Então o esqueça. Eu te amo, e tenho absoluta certeza que a recíproca é verdadeira. Não o Magoe mais, não se magoe mais._

_-E desde quando se importa com os outros? – Perguntou sarcasticamente a ele, enquanto se soltava bruscamente do abraço.- Você sempre não veio em primeiro lugar?_

_-Até te conhecer, minha Bela itako._

_-Hao, ouça bem. Vou me casar com Yoh em uma semana. Conforme-se, pois eu já me conformei..._

_-Duvido!- A interrompeu.Ele percebeu que ela não gostou muito da atitude nem da resposta.- Se quiser ser feliz... Amar e ser amada...Sabe onde me encontrar._

_-Hao, desista!Como já te disse, não podemos continuar. Tomamos caminhos diferentes._

_-Estes caminhos ainda vão se encontrar, Anna.. Não é possível fugir do passado.Você sabe bem disso._

_- Mas posso evitá-lo. E sim, nossos caminhos ainda vão se encontrar...-Disse ternamente – No dia que eu possuir liberdade, ou seja, no dia em que eu morrer. – Sua voz voltou a ser fria. Cerrava fortemente os punhos. Havia prometido a si mesma não chorar._

_Hao se aproximou dela e a beijou, ela não resistiu. Sabia que seria o último..- Nunca desejei tanto que alguém morresse. – Falou, quase em um sussurro e logo após, partiu. Anna não agüentou, caiu no chão, chorando. Tudo aquilo era irreversível. _

_Fim do Flash Back_

-Eu não posso mais mentir. Não vou enganá-lo! Yoh não merece isso. – Se ajoelhou fechou os olhos. Sabia o que tinha de fazer. Pegou uma faca, e com a outra mão pressionou os colares de conta contra seu peito. – Se é para ficar junto a ti, se é para ser feliz, se é para ser livre, se é para pelo menos uma vez na vida...Eu ter a liberdade de escolher algo, então...Assim seja!- Cravou a faca em seu peito. O vestido branco se tornou vermelho em questão de segundos.

Mas mesmo sua morte sendo cruel e dolorosa, ela havia uma expressão serena em seu rosto. Ela morreu feliz, por saber que teve a chance, ou melhor, a liberdade, de escolher algo na vida. Mesmo que isso fosse a morte.

Fim

**Últimos comentários:**

Itako Um tipo de "Shaman" que pode invocar qualquer espírito.

Então gente? O que acharam?

**Por favor mande reviews! Ok?**

_Agradecimentos especiais: Aimê Franco, foi a primeira a ler a fanfic e me deu algumas dicas._

_Mary e Mariah da comunidade do PS que betaram minha fanfic._

_Obrigado pelo apoio!_

_Amo muito vocês!!_

_**Beijos.**_


End file.
